Teasing's Fun
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: Roy Mustang wants a certain someone. OCXRoy. Oneshot. Rated M for LEMON! Disclaimers inside.


**Oneshot request by Ishiguro-Rina on . I don't own FMA or this OC, just the short story. And I'm not going to make money from any of my stories or this oneshot.**

Rina was brushing her long, straight, mid back brown reddish hair, preparing herself to go to the Amestrian State Military, or ASM for short. As she finished brushing she put a blue rose in her hair and she then thought of Roy Mustang, the 29 year old Fire Alchemist. She dressed in her usual attire, a short black skirt just to tease Mustang, black high heeled boots, a white blouse that had a V to show some of her cleavage, black gloves, a blue scarf, and her long black jacket that came to her knees. She did some last minute primping and made her way to HQ.

As she entered the building she went to Mustang's office just to play a teasing game. There he sat at his desk, like a predator. She smiled seductively and closed the door behind her. "Ah Rina. How are you,"he asked in a tone that sounded like he was in the mood for some fun. "Oh, just fine, Roy," she replied.

Roy's eyes first spotted her mini skirt and felt his blood rush through his body. The Lightning Alchemist knew how to get to him. Dressed in his military outfit with his long black jacket he knew he looked so stunning for the ladies, but for just one particular lady. Rina came to sit on top of his desk, her hair swaying with every she took. Her curvy and elegant body would make any man lust for her and even though she was tall Roy was still taller than her, with or without high heels.

Moving her body so provocatively and making sure that her cleavage was showing, she trails her finger along his jawline, asking,"You did get those papers done, I presume?" Roy couldn't get his mind off of her and couldn't respond well to the question. "Yeah." She nodded her head in understanding and then slowly slid off his desk, her skirt riding up a little, making Roy drool. She approached him and straddled his hips between her thighs, sitting on his lap.

And with her heart beating twice as fast she pressed her mouth against his. Roy thought that the ringing in his ears was the Angels of Heaven above singing Hallelujah. His dark eyes then reflected what he was now feeling. He caressed her cheek with his white gloved hand, wanting the kiss to be so passionate and wild. Rina's unoccupied hand rand down his chest and stopped at his left thigh.

She rubbed up and down his thigh, the muscles slightly tight underneath the palm of her gloved hand. Rina interrupted the kiss and kissed under his jawline. She heard Roy moan out as she found one of his sensuous spots. Now teasing him before she could get lost into him, she escaped his embrace watching his face turn from lust to anger, his lips pouting at her teasing lure. Why does she tease me so?

"Well gotta go see what else is going on," she said, winking at him, and was about to go out the door. Roy then thought of a place to finish their business. "How about we continue this in the archive room, maybe later," he asked Rina,"When it's dark?" I'm going to have you, one way or another, he thought to himself. She small smiled and said,"Can't wait."

She exited the door and went on with whatever she had to do. Roy watched the 24 year old woman go out, more likely looking at her hips swaying back and forth. I so can't wait to take you to heaven just as you have made me do today, Rina.

Evening fell, no one else was around and both met at the destination. Roy and Rina made sure they were more than sexy before coming. They entered the dim archive room. The little bit of sun set light was all there was for easy vision. When Rina didn't expect it Roy grabbed her wrists and pushed her into the nearest wall and trapped her with his own hard body.

Her hands were above her head, supported by his strength, and she could feel his hot breath fanning her lips, causing hot chills to ride through her limbs. Her mind became dizzy as Roy dropped his warm and soft lips on top of hers. The bottom of her stomach tossed as his tongue and mouth opened her wet cavern, exploring and tasting her. She sighed and moaned as breasts were squished underneath his chest. He then began to kiss her deeply, being the dominate one for the time being.

He was going to make her want him so bad she would have to beg. Wish he could let me go right now, she thought. Roy kissed and licked under her neck and her perfume was intoxicating. Rina sighed in her throat when he found her sensitive spot. He might have my hands trapped but he can't stop my legs.

Raising her thigh and half wrapped her leg around his hip she rubbed it against his side, hoping to get some relieve from his touch that caused her skin to be on fire. Roy kissed his was down to the beginning of her breasts, giving the peach skin a little lick before moving on. Rina wanted her jacket off but her wrists were caught. "Roy... please... I feel so hot right now...," she softy said, motioning to him to take the jacket off. He let her hands go and she slipped off her jacket as Roy continued ravaging to get her blouse unbuttoned.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and slipping her fingers through his dark hair. Her hands changed their mind and went down his back as he unbuttoned her blouse and bra. His mouth captured one of the breasts and began to suck on the rosy nipple. Rina groaned as Roy's mouth covered her completely. She was spinning into the world of ecstasy.

His hands continued and took off the rest of her top clothing. She was now naked from the waist up and looked beautiful with her flushed cheeks her swollen lips parted and her light brown eyes shining with desire. Rina found the opening of his suit and as she slid it down his shoulder, her hand skimming across his skin, he moaned out in pleasure in her ear,"Rina..." It ticked her and also caused her heart to beat even faster. Goosebumps formed all over her as his lips covered her shoulder with lick and nips.

She sighed as his hands roamed her body and through her hair. Pretty soon he was topless, her eyes scanning his perfectly sculpted body. Roy couldn't resist those kissable lips and pulled her face to his and kissed her so passionately. She kissed him back with equal passion. She fully wrapped her leg around his waist.

Taking advantage of the position his hand slipped under her skirt and went to the juncture between her legs. Her panties were getting damp and when his fingers touched her through the fabric she through she could just come, shivers running up and down her spine. Roy's arousal rose, making him feel uncomfortable in his pants. He knew he would be hard as stone, and grabbing her bottom he pulled her closer to him. Wrapping her other leg around his waist and locking ankles, she waited for his next move.

Smirking he rubbed his hardened crotch against her covered opening, grinding with longing. Her core ached with want just as his own building center. Her stomach bubbled with pleasure and desire as she wished that he could be inside her so badly. Even drugged with ecstasy she could still tease him. "Mmm...hmmm...Roy...Ah," she sighed out in an orgasmic tone, her cheeks burning with her hot blood.

She tried her best to keep in the deepest of moans to maybe make Roy throw her into an estatic seizure. He unzipped his pants and let his member spring free and rub it against her. His hotness and hardness messed with her now sensitive parts. It felt good up against the wall while fake sexing. She wanted her panties off and let him take her right now.

Roy captured the other nipple he missed in between his teeth moving them back and forth over her now erect nipple and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. The mixture of his mouth, hands and penis began to shake her whole body through pleasure. She didn't feel like teasing now, she felt like exploding. "Roy...please," she begged and whined, even if it was so unlike her. He said in a husky tone,"Alright, open for me and I'll take you, my Rina."

She took off her panties, and with the help of him, opened her thighs and pressed his hips into hers. His penis slowly entered her, stretching her. There was a little pain but there was pleasure coming quickly to her, in her veins. She was tight, her slick walls was being rubbed against his hard member. They adjusted themselves comfortably, rocking their hips.

Every time he went out her juices dribbled down him or onto the inside of her thigh. And now the slowness was torture, making her selfish to want it. She wanted to come so much she wanted to scream, wanting him to cum in her. Roy was about to lose it for her walls were gripping him, causing ecstasy to come to him and running down to his throbbing mass of flesh below. And so he sped up his thrusting and caused the fire to start kindling.

"Ah, ah," she cried out with every thrust he gave. Sweat formed on their bodies as they reached their climaxes. The time to release seemed like it was taking forever before, but now it seemed to be coming too fast. Rina felt an orgasm coming and she whimpered and cried,"Roy!" Her womb convulsed, choking him and milking him.

Roy grunted as his hot cum jetted into her and he gave a pure and hot pleasurable cry. The heels of her boots dug into his back and her nails dug into his shoulders as her explosive orgasm rode on her. Both were now breathing hard and they slid down to the floor catching their breath. They were so into each other that they didn't notice what time it was. It was time for everyone to go home and rest but they were resting else where.

Roy chuckled,"And that's what you get when you tease me long enough." "Hmmm... I like it," she replied, feeling satisfied. She snuggled herself into his chest, both still a little hot and causing the shivers to run through her again. D**m the libido! They both tried resisting each other till another time could come, which would be very soon.


End file.
